Priceless
by Jason Thompson
Summary: Follow-up to Burritos and Babbling... Fred and Xander plan a surprise for the others and begin something special...


Priceless   
A Buffy the Vampire Slayer Fanfiction Story   
Author: Jason Thompson   
Pilamsega@yahoo.com   
October 24, 2001   
  
Disclaimer:Once upon a time there was a guy he wrote a story with characters and settings   
he didn't own, but he put a disclaimer on his story and that made it a little less illegal. BTVS and   
Angel are owned by Joss, Fox, Mutant Enemy, UPN and the WB. I don't own anything except   
the situation characters are in.   
  
Category:Fred/Xander, some Angel/Cordelia   
  
Spoilers:   
  
Warnings:None   
  
Summary:After weeks of hard work, Xander and Fred have a present to Angel and   
company, also Gunn has come to a crossroads.   
  
Rating:PG for very mild language.   
  
Distribution:Ask First.   
  
Notes:The continuation of "Burritos and Babbling," Fred has convinced Xander to   
move to LA, at least for a while, while he helps fix up the Hyperion.   
  
Dedication:Dedicated to the usual suspects; Bri, Mary, Duchess, Dale, Blaire, Stone Cold,   
Ice Wing, Arashi, Aslan, Vega, Jen Zimmer, Louise, Sairs, Tony D, and Queen Angel who have   
allowed me to bounce my ideas off them, and Krac, cause she has the evil bunny slippers   
  
Priceless   
  
Angel sat in his favorite chair in his room reading the morning paper that Fred had graciously left   
at his door, as was the norm. He was reading about the Detroit Red Wings Stanley Cup finals   
victory as he finished up the final section of the paper, before he went downstairs. The others   
were no doubt hard at work on the zero cases they had at the moment. Things had slowed down   
in the last couple of days and they had managed to clear their case load, with what was actually   
becoming competent detective work on everyone's part. They were getting the P.I. business   
down.   
  
Mostly the office was dealing with touching up the building, though most of that work was being   
done by Xander and "Xander's Shadow" as Cordelia had begun to refer to Fred. Meanwhile,   
Xander had a much kinder name for Fred, he called her his "Favorite Assistant," they were almost   
inseparable. Fred had convinced Xander to come down to LA and help them fix up the Hyperion,   
and convinced Angel to allow Xander to live there with free room and board, while they paid for   
his materials and a minimal labor charge. That was two months ago and the hotel was starting to   
turn around.   
  
Xander had done some basic electric work and tipped them off to an electrician that owed Xander   
for Dry-walling his house last summer. He'd gotten their plumbing fixed up on the cheap, by a   
plumber Xander knew named "Tito the Magnificent." Meanwhile Xander, and by proximity,   
Fred's pet project was the fourth floor which had been badly damaged by the incident with the   
young telekinetic girl, Bethany. Xander and Fred had spent all day up there, every day for weeks   
now. From approximately six in the morning to late into the afternoon, sometimes as late as ten   
at night up there. In addition, other than the electrician and Tito, Fred and Xander allowed no one   
up there. They said it was a surprise.   
  
Angel sighed, he really wanted to know what they were doing, but Fred and Xander were   
adamant about it. He could only assume what they were doing was rather drastic, since he'd seen   
all sorts of equipment going up there… Angel closed up his paper and folded it before tucking it   
under his arm. He exited his room and made his way down the steps. Not even bothering with   
shoes. Angel descended the stairs and found Cordelia and Wesley at the counter each reading   
magazines, Gunn was nowhere to be seen, and he had known by the sounds of power equipment   
over head in his room, that Xander and Fred were hard at work. He dropped his newspaper into   
the recycling box and padded to the coffee pot. "Morning."   
  
Wesley waved vaguely while Cordelia smiled, "Morning Angel. Xander and His Shadow still   
upstairs?"   
  
Angel shrugged, "I can only guess, do you guys…" He gestured upwards towards the noise.   
  
Wesley shook his head, "Fred is being surprisingly tight-lipped about this. Cordelia has taken her   
to Taco Bell every day this week on her, and still Fred refrains from letting even the smallest   
detail slip. She says that we'll like their surprise, and that Xander would be very upset if she were   
to 'spill the beans.'"   
  
Cordelia nodded, "Then she went off on a twenty minute tangent on beans before I finally   
surrendered." Cordelia flipped the page on her magazine, "Does anyone else find it interesting   
how Xander is able to keep Fred quiet on something like this? While I'm at it, are they spending   
a couple-y amount of time together, or is that just me?"   
  
Wesley closed his magazine, "I find it rather endearing. Fred's convinced Xander to open up and   
let out everything that his disastrous engagement with Anya made him feel, while Fred seems to   
be much more open, she's come out of her shell."   
  
Cordelia raised an eyebrow, "Are you saying Fred was shy before?"   
  
Wesley smiled and Angel laughed, "No I'm saying that she was nervous, even around us. She's   
more trusting of us now, to that extent we owe Xander a large debt."   
  
Cordelia shook her head, "You're just happy he's not charging us to do whatever he's doing up   
there."   
  
"That too."   
  
Angel shook his head, "Well, I'm going to agree with Wes on this, Xander's become quite the   
asset to us. I mean, I can take a hot shower for more than five minutes, the lights don't flicker   
when we try to send a fax. The elevators are working normally and we might actually be able to   
say we're up to code on this building now."   
  
At that moment, they heard Fred come bouncing down the steps. They all turned to find Fred's   
hair was full of white drywall dust, she had paint on her overalls and the T-shirt under it, as well   
as some streaks of paint on her chin and nose. She was wearing an equally paint speckled tool   
belt which hung lopsidedly on her hips. She smiled at them as she practically skipped to the   
refrigerator. "Good morning everyone." She pulled out two bottles of water, closed the fridge   
and turned to them. "You all missed a very pretty sunrise. The sky was all pink and yellow and   
the clouds were kind of fluffy. Xander said it might rain today, cause his Mom always said, 'Red   
sky at morning, sailor take warning.'"   
  
Cordelia nodded, "Going for the grunge look Fred?"   
  
Fred looked at Cordelia in confusion and touched her hair and clothes, "Huh? Oh my hair and   
clothes. Xander's finished up the drywall earlier, and there's a lot of dust, then we started   
painting…"   
  
Cordelia nodded, "And you started by taking a paint bath?"   
  
Fred laughed, "No, I dropped the brush and it landed on my coveralls. Besides, Xander says I   
look like a 'Hard Day's Work' and that he thought I'm cute like this, so there!" Fred punctuated   
her statement by sticking her tongue out at Cordelia in a childish manner.   
  
Cordelia raised an eyebrow, and Wesley said, "Fred, did Xander get Starbucks with you again   
this morning?"   
  
Fred shrugged, "Yeah, how could you tell?"   
  
Wesley hid a smile and shrugged while Cordelia stifled a laugh, "Just… just a guess."   
  
Fred smiled, "Okay. Well, I only came down for waters, and since I have them, I'm going to go   
back up there. Xander said he might show me how the use the air compressor for painting   
today!" She trotted back to the stairs and bounced up them happily.   
  
They all turned back to each other and Cordelia voiced what they were all thinking, "She's   
sickeningly cute like this, isn't she?"   
  
***   
  
Fred leaned back against Xander as he wrapped his arms around her. He lifted her arms and   
leaned into her ear. His breath warmed her ear and he spoke gently, "Now, brace yourself, then   
in a slow, even movement, pull the trigger and make a stroke down the wall. Think of it like the   
roller. You ready?"   
  
Fred braced her feet and bit her lip, "Okay."   
  
"Okay, pull the trigger Fred." Fred depressed the trigger and paint shot forth from the nozzle,   
Xander gently led her arms in a downward motion, teaching her the rhythm of the strokes.   
  
When she reached the base board, Fred released the trigger and smiled giddily. "I did it."   
  
"You did it Fred. A little practice and you'll be able to charge fifteen bucks an hour doing this."   
  
"Really?" Fred looked over her shoulder at Xander.   
  
Xander smiled, "Yes really. Ready to try again?"   
  
Fred smiled, "Okay." Fred readied the gun and Xander guided her again as she sprayed the wall   
again. They repeated it and Fred stopped and lowered the gun. "This isn't so tough."   
  
Xander smiled, "Well when you're a professional painter, don't let anyone know that or they won't   
pay you." Fred giggled and stuck her tongue out at Xander. "You ready to go solo?"   
  
Fred smiled, "Ready."   
  
Xander let go of Fred's forearms and stepped back, his left hand brushing against her side gently   
as he did. Fred jumped nervously at the contact and sprayed their feet and the legs of their pants   
below the knee with paint. Xander looked down at their feet for a moment, then looked up at   
Fred who had turned bright red and was looking at a spot between them on the tarp Xander was   
now thankful for having laid out on the hardwood floor. "Okay, Fred, did you have a second cup   
of coffee while you were downstairs?"   
  
Fred shook her head and mumbled, "No."   
  
Xander tucked two fingers under her chin and brought Fred's eyes into contact with his, "Did my   
feet need a coat of primer?"   
  
Fred smiled slightly, "Nooo."   
  
Xander smiled, "What happened Fred?" Fred looked away, "Fred?"   
  
Fred blushed again then blurted out in one breath, "Whyhaven'tyoukissedmesincethatfirstnight?"   
  
Xander's jaw went slack as he tried to process Fred's rushed question. "Why haven't I kissed   
you?"   
  
"Uh huh. What did I do? Was I not a good kisser? Do you not like me anymore? Am I not   
pretty enough…?" Fred was cut off by Xander's lips on hers. The paint gun clattered on the floor   
and Fred wrapped her arms around Xander's neck, while he pulled Fred against him tightly.   
  
After a few moments, Xander pulled away, "Fred, if the day comes that I don't think you're pretty,   
I want you to… well, that day won't come. You're a beautiful woman Fred. The only reason I   
could possibly think of why I haven't kissed you each and every day since I came to LA is that I   
must be an idiot."   
  
Fred smiled and turned even redder than before, "You mean it? You think I'm beautiful?"   
  
"Well I do have functioning eyes."   
  
Fred laughed, "I'm sorry about the paint."   
  
"No worries." Xander gently stroked Fred's back, while she sighed and pillowed her cheek   
against his chest. "Why don't we bug out of here? Go spend the day out and about? I haven't   
done anything other than work since I came to LA."   
  
Fred smiled widely and brightly, "Okay! I'll go get ready!" With that, Fred turned and retreated   
for the stairs.   
  
Xander could only smile as he walked over to the air compressor and shut it off. Xander then   
followed Fred down the stairs.   
  
***   
  
Cordelia looked up from Wesley's Magazine, while Wesley peered over Cordelia's copy of   
Vogue. They had traded not much earlier, they found Fred and Xander walking down the steps.   
They were both cleaned up and dressed for the warm weather the early June afternoon provided.   
They stopped at the bottom of the steps and Fred turned towards Xander, "Can I have nachos?"   
  
Xander smiled, "Okay."   
  
Fred smiled and touched Xander's forearm, "What about a soft pretzel? I like those, especially   
with mustard on them."   
  
Xander nodded while he brushed a lock of Fred's hair away from her face, "You bet."   
  
"Could I have a hot dog?"   
  
Xander raised an eyebrow, "How much are you planning to eat Fred?"   
  
Fred smiled and shrugged, "I don't know. OH! Can I get one of those big fingers, that say   
'Number One?'"   
  
Xander shrugged, "Sure thing."   
  
Cordelia set the magazine aside and called over to them, "Where are you two off to?"   
  
Fred turned around, "Xander's going to take me to see the Dodgers. Then he says we might see a   
movie, and then we're going to come home."   
  
Cordelia nodded, "Sounds like quite the date Fred."   
  
Fred smiled, "Yeah!" She paused and she turned to Xander, "It's a date right?"   
  
Xander smiled and nodded, "Definitely Fred."   
  
Fred turned around with a smile so wide, Cordelia would have thought it would be painful,   
"Xander's taking me on a date Cordelia!"   
  
Cordelia couldn't help but smile at Fred's enthusiasm. "Well, you two have fun, and don't stay   
out too late."   
  
Xander shook his head, while Fred smiled, "Okay. Bye."   
  
Xander placed his hand on the small of Fred's back and led her out the door, calling over his   
shoulder as he left. "Bye guys."   
  
Cordelia turned to Wesley and smiled, "It's really hard not to be excited for her." Her face then   
turned serious, "We're going to have to talk to Xander."   
  
Wesley smiled, "Feeling protective of Fred are you?"   
  
"You're damned straight… So to speak Wes." Cordelia grinned at Wesley evilly.   
  
Wesley was not amused, "Ha-ha Cordelia. Why are you being so protective of Fred, Cordelia?"   
  
Cordelia turned around, "Cause she deserves to be happy. For that matter, after Anya, Xander   
deserves it too. But Fred's innocent, she needs protection."   
  
Angel's voice interrupted Wesley's reply, "Who needs protection?" Angel had come out of   
Wesley's office quietly.   
  
Wesley stood up, "It seems, Xander has taken Fred out on a date, and Cordelia's worried about   
her."   
  
Angel looked towards the front door, "He took her on a date? Good for them." He looked at   
Wesley, "Right? We're happy about this, aren't we?"   
  
Cordelia smiled, "Of course we are, it's just if Xander hurts her…"   
  
Angel interrupted Cordelia, "Oh I'll rip his lungs out of his chest."   
  
Wesley's eyes widened and Cordelia nodded, "That's the spirit. Though I don't think Xander will   
hurt Fred, after all, Willow isn't around to tempt him with her doe eyes and quirky routine."   
  
Angel smiled, "Holding a grudge?"   
  
Cordelia smiled, "Moi?"   
  
***   
  
Fred and Xander got off the bus in front of Dodger Stadium and walked with the crowd   
approaching the stadium, "Did you play baseball Xander?"   
  
Xander smiled when he felt Fred take hold of his hand, "No, athletics was never my strong suit. I   
was on the swim team though, for a while."   
  
Fred's eyes lit, "Were you good?"   
  
Xander shrugged, "I don't know, I kinda quit when I was almost turned into a fish monster by the   
coach."   
  
"A fish monster? With gills and everything?"   
  
"Yep."   
  
"Neat."   
  
Xander smiled, "You'd think that, but not so much. What about you Fred, you play any sports?"   
  
Fred shook her head and her cheeks reddened slightly, "Oh no. I always liked reading books and   
studying, I was never interested in sports."   
  
Xander nodded, by this point they were approaching the box office. There wasn't much of a line   
so Xander and Fred walked right up. Xander leaned into the window, "Two tickets please."   
  
"We're sorry sir. Today's game is sold out."   
  
Fred frowned, "Oh."   
  
Xander nodded, "Thank you any way."   
  
"Have a nice day sir."   
  
Xander and Fred walked away from the box office, Xander turned to Fred and said, "I'm sorry   
Fred. Who knew the Padres would draw a sell out crowd? The last I checked, they kinda   
sucked."   
  
Fred kicked a stone in their path, "It's okay Xander."   
  
They walked by a souvenir stand and Xander paused, "Hang on."   
  
Fred watched as Xander walked up to the booth and waited. He returned with a bag and said,   
"These are for you."   
  
Fred smiled brightly and looked into the bag, she reached into the bag and pulled out a big foam   
Dodgers Finger and a little Teddy Bear wearing a Dodgers jersey, "Oh Xander," She wrapped   
her arms around Xander's neck tightly, "THANK YOU!"   
  
Xander smiled and wrapped his arms around Fred's waist. They stayed that way for a while,   
Xander inhaled the scent of her shampoo. "You are very welcome Fred." Xander stepped back,   
"How about we go see that movie Fred? What do you want to see?" They started walking back   
to the bus stop.   
  
Fred smiled, "Spider-man."   
  
Xander turned to her, "Spider-man? You sure you don't want to see a… ah…"   
  
"A Girlie movie?" Xander nodded, "Nope, I want to see Spider-man."   
  
Xander smiled, "Spider-man it is." Xander reclaimed Fred's hand as they continued to the bus   
stop.   
  
***   
  
Cordelia and Angel hadn't moved from their chairs in several hours and boredom had long since   
set in. Cordelia sighed and set the novel she had borrowed from Angel aside. She turned to   
Angel, and she found him with his feet on his desk and his head pitched back. He looked like he   
should be snoring, but considering Angel didn't need to breathe… Cordelia shook her head,   
"Angel."   
  
Angel jerked and he nearly pitched out of his chair, "What!? I'm awake!"   
  
"Sure. Now." Cordelia smiled slightly at him, "I'm bored Angel."   
  
Angel rubbed his eyes, "Sorry. Wanna make out?" Angel grinned wickedly at Cordelia.   
  
Cordelia merely rolled her eyes, "Please! Let's go upstairs and see what Fred and Xander are up   
to."   
  
Angel quietly contemplated Cordelia's plan for a moment, "Yeah alright." They both jumped out   
of their seats and all but ran over to the steps, since Xander had disabled the elevators. They   
climbed the steps to the second floor, unaware of the front doors coming open. They walked to   
the stairwell and started up to the fourth floor.   
  
They were half between the third and fourth floors when Angel heard something. "Someone's   
behind us."   
  
They jumped when Gunn's voice called out, "Cordelia? Angel?" Cordelia and Angel turned to   
find Gunn standing behind them at the landing, "What are you two doing?" Angel looked down   
and Cordelia blushed in embarrassment, "Snooping?"   
  
"Yeah." Was their response.   
  
Gunn looked at them in disappointment, "I bet you two were the kids who snuck around the   
house looking for Christmas presents too. C'mon, they'll show us soon enough." Angel and   
Cordelia followed Gunn down the stairs. When they reached the second floor, they exited the   
stair well, "Where is Fred, by the way?"   
  
Cordelia shrugged, "She's out."   
  
Gunn stopped and turned around, "She's out? Really? She and Xander out getting supplies?"   
  
Cordelia was about to respond when Fred's voice bubbled up from the lobby, "… Then when   
Spider-man saved Mary-Jane, and he took off his mask showing her he was Peter Parker, that was   
so sweet. I liked that movie a lot."   
  
They heard Xander reply, "I liked it too. But I liked my company even more." Cordelia raised   
her eyebrows, and Angel smirked.   
  
Fred giggled and said, "Really?"   
  
"Yes really." When Fred or Xander didn't say anything else, they walked towards the stairs.   
When they reached the stairs down to the lobby, they looked down to see Xander and Fred in an   
embrace, kissing. Cordelia cleared her throat, and they broke apart. Fred blushed and Xander   
grinned sheepishly. "Hey guys." Cordelia and Angel descended the steps with Gunn a few paces   
behind.   
  
Fred smiled widely and ran over Cordelia, she reached into the big blue bag she had and produced   
a foam Dodgers' finger, "Look Cordelia! Xander bought me a big 'Number One' finger, and he   
bought me a cute little Dodgers' Teddy Bear, see?" She held up the bear, Fred then grabbed   
Cordelia by the elbow and led her over to the steps as she began to recount everything that had   
happened since they stepped out the door, "First we waited outside at the Bus stop and Xander   
told me about this one time when Willow was in sixth grade and her parents sent her to Band   
Camp…"   
  
Xander watched the pair depart with a grin, he looked up and found Angel standing next to him,   
"Angel."   
  
Angel raised an eyebrow, "What? Not, 'Deadboy?' Or 'Fang face?" Xander shook his head, "Not   
even 'Captain Hairgel?"   
  
"Nope. What's the point? Besides, if Fred likes you as much as she does, maybe, just maybe, I   
might have been a touch wrong about you being the Anti-Christ."   
  
Angel laughed, "Your faith in me is astounding."   
  
Xander laughed and walked over to the fridge, "I'm getting one of Cordelia's waters, want   
something?"   
  
Angel shrugged, "I'm alright, Gunn?" When Gunn didn't reply, Angel turned around, "Gunn?   
Where did he go?"   
  
Xander shrugged as he returned with a bottle of water, "He left already."   
  
Angel shrugged, "Okay." They stood in silence, "You do realize, if you hurt Fred…"   
  
Xander turned to Angel with a smirk, "You'll tear my head off?"   
  
Angel grinned, "Rip your lungs out actually."   
  
Xander laughed, "Angel if I hurt Fred, you are completely justified to do so." He walked to the   
stairs and ascended them. "See you tomorrow Angel."   
  
Angel nodded, "G'night."   
  
***   
  
Xander sighed as pulled his T-shirt over his head. He was mid-pull when he heard the door come   
open and Fred's voice, "Hi… um, oh my!" Xander yanked his shirt back down and turned to the   
door, he found Fred blushing, "I have to remember the knocking part."   
  
Xander smiled, "That might be nice, another forty-five seconds and I'd have been in just my   
boxers and socks."   
  
Xander watched as Fred went from pink to crimson as she cast her eyes to the floor. "I'm, I'm   
sorry. I didn't mean…"   
  
Xander smiled, "It's okay Fred, if I had been thinking I would've at least put the little chain on the   
door." Fred was still looking at her feet, Xander shook his head and crossed the room. He   
reached out and gently rubbed Fred's arms, "What am I going to do with you Fred?"   
  
Fred laughed nervously, "I don't know…"   
  
Xander wrapped an arm over her shoulders and led her over to the small dining table in the   
corner, "You are priceless, Fred. I don't think I've ever met anyone half as amazing as you, and I   
met a god once. I hit her with a crow bar, but it sounds good."   
  
Fred giggled, there was a brief silence before Fred peered at him from under her lashes. "You   
have a tattoo."   
  
Xander looked at Fred blankly, "Excuse me?"   
  
"You have a tattoo on your shoulder blade. It looks like a Greek letter phi."   
  
Xander smiled, "It's the Green Lantern. Cordelia and I got tattoos back in High School. Hers is a   
lot fancier than mine, but it was a cool thing to do."   
  
Fred blushed, "My mother told me never to go out with a boy who had a tattoo."   
  
Xander laughed, "Oh yeah Fred, I'm a bad guy."   
  
Fred smiled, "Can we show them tomorrow?"   
  
"I don't see why not, it's finishing work now, and we could use the extra help for that."   
  
Fred stood up, her eyes lighting up, "Good, cause I felt like I was gonna pop!"   
  
Xander shook his head, "I was wondering if it was going to get to you or not."   
  
Fred walked over to the door and Xander followed, Fred turned around and smiled, "Well, good   
night." She leaned up and kissed Xander's lips gently. "I'll see you in the morning."   
  
Xander smiled down at her, "G'night Fred." Fred exited the room and Xander closed the door   
behind her. He then locked the door and began to get ready for bed.   
  
***   
  
Wesley sat at his desk going over the bills they'd received in the mail that morning. By his   
estimates, they'd have enough money to pay these bills, but not after that. He sighed, it was   
getting tight again. He was going through the electric bill when he heard a knock at the door.   
Wesley looked up to see Gunn standing there, "Hello Gunn. What can I do for you?"   
  
Gunn stepped into the office, "I… ah, Well I just came by to drop these off." Gunn placed his   
cell and pager on the desk.   
  
Wesley looked at the items for a long, silent and tense moment, "You're quitting?"   
  
Gunn laughed nervously, "Actually I was hoping we could call it a leave of absence for the   
moment."   
  
"Why?"   
  
Gunn shrugged, "I just need some time to clear my head. With everything that happened in the   
last year, what with me almost getting Angel and all of you killed, I guess I'm still feeling guilty   
about that."   
  
Wesley nodded, "Alright, I'll grant you leave of absence, on the provision that when you return,   
you will tell me the real reason you left."   
  
Gunn nodded and smiled sadly, "Deal." Wesley extended his hand and Gunn clasped it briefly   
before moving towards the office door. He paused when Wesley called his name, "Yeah?"   
  
"Two months, one day after that, I'll dock your pay."   
  
Gunn smiled, "Understood." He turned and left the office.   
  
Wesley sighed and turned back to his bills. He then shook his head and pushed away from the   
desk. Exiting his office he found the lobby devoid of the others. Wesley made his way to the   
basement entrance and descended the steps where he found Angel and Cordelia. Cordelia had a   
staff in her hands, Angel did as well. "You're stepping too far Cordelia. You're off balance."   
  
Cordelia looked at Angel indignantly, "I. Am. Not!"   
  
Wesley watched Angel nod and circle Cordelia, "Oh really?" Angel smirked, "Then do it again,   
just the way you did last time." Cordelia stepped back and swung her staff through several   
movements, ending with a downward strike. Angel, who had watched from beside her, took his   
staff and pushed Cordelia's shoulder lightly. Cordelia, whose feet were indeed too far apart,   
crashed down on the mat on her backside. Angel tilted his head at Cordelia, "See?"   
  
Angel helped Cordelia to her feet, Cordelia just smiled at him sweetly for a second before she   
slammed the butt of her staff down on Angel's foot. Angel nearly howled as he crashed to the   
mat cradling his toes and muttering curses. Cordelia looked down at her teacher with little in the   
way of sympathy, "It's not nice to push someone down Angel."   
  
Angel pushed himself up and gingerly put weight on his injured foot. "I'm sorry I guess."   
  
They turned towards the steps and Wesley turned as well to find Fred come barreling down the   
steps. "It's time! It's time! COME ON!" Fred turned and ran back up the steps.   
  
Three confused looks were exchanged before Fred came back down the steps, "We want to show   
you the fourth floor!" Fred was running back up the steps with the others nearly on top of her.   
  
***   
  
As they approached the door leading to the fourth floor, Cordelia immediately noticed that the   
sign Fred and Xander had mounted on the door which was designed to guilt them away from   
snooping was gone. Cordelia had grown to hate the sign, which was so much better than a threat   
at keeping them away, as it was a question, "Won't you feel bad about yourself if you snoop and   
spoil the surprise?"   
  
The sign was an amazing deterrent. Every time she reached for the door handle, that sign would   
strike the same chord her mother's sigh could and she'd turn and descend the stairs. Fred opened   
the doors and stepped though, they quickly followed and immediately noticed that the hallway   
was much shorter and there was a door at the end of the hall. Fred pushed the door open and held   
out her arm in an invitation. Stepping through the door Cordelia was shocked at the   
transformation that had happened. Instead of six rooms, it was now an open space with two walls   
of heavily tinted windows. The carpets had been removed in favor of hardwood floors, She   
turned to see Xander shrugging, "I need to paint the baseboards and the floor isn't finished, but   
here it is."   
  
Cordelia looked around, "Wow Xander… this is amazing." She smiled at him.   
  
Xander smiled, "Thank you Cordelia."   
  
Wesley looked out the windows while Angel tried to test how powerful the tint was by gradually   
inching towards the windows. Wesley turned towards Xander, "This must have been quite   
expensive."   
  
Xander shrugged and picked up a piece of scrapped drywall, "Not really I knew some people and   
I cut quite a few deals with some of Wesley friends who are legitimate business men, loosely   
speaking that is. You'll notice I used air quotes when I said 'legitimate.'"   
  
Cordelia turned to Wesley with a smirk, "Mob ties Wes?"   
  
Wesley shrugged and looked away, "We all have Mob ties Cordelia, I just happened to have some   
that Xander could use."   
  
Angel looked around, "This is great, what is it?"   
  
Xander shrugged, "Well, it's your room, in your hotel. You can decide. But I think it might make   
a good dojo type thing. Sparring and what not."   
  
Angel smirked, "That's great except…" He held his hand in the light and they heard his flesh   
begin to sizzle, he pulled his hand back, wincing as he did so.   
  
Xander nodded, "That's where these come into play. Fred." Fred pulled a cord from her spot by   
the door and heavy blinds came down covering all the windows. "Double layered blinds. No   
bursting into flames."   
  
Angel nodded and smirked, "Well, I'll be damned, I was nearly sure you were useless Xander."   
  
Xander returned the vampire's smirk, "All part of my plan." Angel Wesley and Cordelia began to   
look around the room while Xander and Fred left the room. Closing the door behind them.   
  
Fred began to bounce on her toes happily, "They liked it! They liked it!"   
  
Xander nodded, before gathering Fred up in his arms. "That they did. Let's go celebrate.   
Starbucks?"   
  
Fred stepped back, smiling giddily, "Okay!" She took Xander's hand and led him down the   
hallway. "Can I get an espresso?"   
  
"Ah… no."   
  
"Cappuccino?"   
  
"No."   
  
"Latte?"   
  
"Fred, why don't we get ice cream instead?"   
  
--End-- 


End file.
